dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Videl (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Videl is the only daughter of Hercule, and wife of Gohan, she is also the mother of Pan and Rohan, she makes her debut in Dragon Ball Z, and also appears in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Early Life:' Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to become a great of a fighter as her father, Hercule. In fact, she already became better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend, if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. At the age of 11, she competes in the junior division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, and becomes the Junior World Champion. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga:' During her spare time, she helps the police fight crime in Satan City. After identifying Gohan as the Great Saiyaman, she forces him to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and teaches her how to control her Ki and how to fly. During the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she is shocked at how strong Gohan and the Z Fighters are. During her match against Spopovich, she is brutally beaten and later healed by a senzu bean given to her by Gohan. During the Majin Buu Crisis, she starts to develop deep feelings for Gohan, and promised to date him after all of this is over. After regrouping with Chichi and the other, they search for the Dragon Balls to revive all those killed by Vegeta at the tournament. Shortly after they regroup on Kami's Lookout, Goku tells everyone that Majin Buu has killed Gohan and Vegeta. Unwilling to believe Goku's words, Videl continues to have faith that Gohan is still alive somehow. After Super Buu finds Kami's Lookout, he challenges Gotenks to a battle, and after Buu destroyed all life on Earth and waited nearly an hour. Buu would eventually be led by Piccolo to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber where Gotenks awaited him. After Buu escaped the room, Videl along with everyone on the lookout are turned into chocolate and eaten by the monster. However, she along with everyone else are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. After the defeat of Kid Buu, 10 years later, Videl finishes High School and later becomes the wife of Gohan and they have a daughter named Pan. she observes her daughter, pan compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Wrath of The Dragon (Movie):' Some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl now disguised as the Great Saiyawoman teams up with Gohan disguised as the Great Saiyaman and continue to fight crime in Satan City (Orange Star City). they later stop Hoi from attempting a suicide jump and learns that he was seeking them out in order to help and fight the Dragon Balls in order to free Tapion from a magical Music Box. she later face the lower half of Hirudegarn with Gohan in Satan City. she also attempt to fight Hirudegarn with the z Fighters but, she is eventually no match and knocked out for the remainder of the fight. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!' (Movie): 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl invites Gohan and his friends and family to her father, Hercule's Banquet. she later meets Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble and his wife, gure, and later watchs the fight against Aka. 'Battle Of Gods:' some years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl is now married to Gohan. she attends Bulma's birthday party. she witnesses the battle against Bills, the God of Destruction. 'Non Canon Films:' 'Broly: Second Coming (Movie):' 7 years later, Videl, Goten and Trunks are seen searching for the Dragon Balls. she later face Broly, the Legendary Super saiyan, but is easily outmatched and nearly killed. 'Fusion Reborn (Movie):' some time after the defeat of Majin Buu, Videl help defend Satan city against an horde of defeated Villian along with Gohan disguised as the Great Saiyaman. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 5 years later (10 years in the Funimation Dub), Videl help Bulma and Gohan on the Capsule Corp. Spaceship built for Goku, Trunks and Goten to travel into space and search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. she asks Gohan if he has seen their daughter, Pan, and later witnesses Goten get left behind due to her daughter pressing the inigtion button on the spaceship and leaving the planet into space with Goku and Trunks instead. some months later, she is taken over by the Tuffle parasite, Baby, and later cured by the Sacred Water. a year later, she attends the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and friends, as her Daughter, Pan and father, Hercule compete in the adult division, and as Goku compete in the junior division. some months later, she witnesses a portal being open up by the two Android 17's on Earth. she dons her Great Saiyawoman attire and her along with Chichi rushes to the battle only to learn that the battle is over thanks to Goku and Android 18. soon after she witnesses the relase of Black Smoke Shenron from the Dragon Balls and the creation of the Shadow Dragons. she supports her family and friends in the final battle against Omega Shenron, and witnesses Goku finally defeating him with a Universal Spirit Bomb. 'King Proton:' 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga through Cobra Saga:' 7 years later, Videl and Gohan now have son named Rohan. after Goku's return to Earth, her youth is restored from a wish thanks to Goku's new wishing ability from the merger of the Dragon Balls. she attends the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament as her family and friends compete. A year later, she support her friends and family in West City at Capsule Corporation, as the Z Fighters faces the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles. she later supports them as they battle against the Tritekian, Cobra on the Planet Zartar for the Gold Star Dragon Balls. she is struck with much grief after his husband, Gohan and daughter, Pan are killed by Cobra. she is later reunited with her family after they are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'General Copper Saga through' Ark Jr. Saga: 4 years later, she supports her family and friends as they face the Androids created by General Copper. some time after, she becomes a Grandmother, after her daughter, Pan gets married to Gail, and they have a son named Hyo. she attends the 36th World Martial Arts Tournament as her family and friends compete until they face Malvoc. a year later, she along with everyone else on Earth are killed by Ark. she is later revivede by the Namekain Dragon Balls and helps contibute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, she now has another grandchild dued to her son, Rohan geting married to Sora. she attends the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament and witnesses Goku defeat the Reincarnation of Ark, Ark Jr. she soon becomes angry with her husband, Gohan, after he decides to train Ark Jr, but later understands why he did in order for Ark Jr not to turn out like how his father did. Dragon Ball GF 'Fighting Techniques and Abilities:' Bukujstu: The ability to use Ki for Flight. it was taught to her by Gohan. Ki Blast: The most common Ki Blast. Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Videl learns this technique after the defeat of Kid Buu, from Gohan. Head Scissor Rush: A rush attack used by Videl, on the Great Saiyaman, in Dragon Ball Z. Desperado Rush: A Rush Attack used on Broly, in his Super Saiyan form in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". First Strike: ''' A Rush Attack used to break Spopovich's neck in Dragon Ball Z. '''Kick Slap: A Rush Attack used by videl on Spopovich, in Dragon Ball Z. After Image Technique: '''Videl learned this attack from Gohan. '''Videl Rush: Videl's ultimate attack, which she used on Spopovich in Dragon Ball Z. as Great Saiyawoman it is called Justice Countdown. Jusitce Rush 2: A Rush Attack used as the Great Saiyawoman. 'Transformation:' 'Great Saiyawoman: ' After the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl begins to fight crime in Orange Star City under the disguise as the Great Saiyawoman along with Gohan dusguised as the Great Saiyaman. Voice Actress: Yuko Minaguchi, JP (Teenager and Adult (DBZ, DBGT, DBSF) 'Kara Edwards, US '(Teenager and Adult) (DBZ) 'Lucy Small, US '(Funimation Dub) (DBGT, DBSF) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings